dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Farren de Winter
Farren de Winter is a pureblood vampire and a supporting character in the NEW COMIC 2015. Physical Information Farren is a small, petite woman with delicate features. She is very beautiful and has a curvaceous body. She has long black hair and a widow’s peak. She wears a black business suit and wears her signature lipstick color, blood red. She also wears makeup to cover the dark blue pallor around her eyes. She also wears two small pearl earrings. When she smells blood her eyes turn red. Biography Farren was the only daughter of the vampire countess Elizabeth de Winter. Her father died when she was young, and she was mostly raised by a butler named Jervis whom she considers her father figure. She had an affluent upbringing, but resented the lack of freedom she had. As a child, she was allowed to go to school, before she turned 13. At the age of 13, her fangs grew in, and fearing that she would smell the blood of humans, she was withdrawn, much to her dismay. She continued her education at home with Jervis and his wife. She wanted to visit her school friends, but her mother forbid her from doing so. From then on, she became more resentful of her mother. She found a sheet that her mother had written, all milestones that she had created for Farren to meet at a certain timeframe. She tried to ask Jervis what this all meant, but the elderly butler could not give much of an answer. When Farren was 21, she was arranged to be married to the son of another high ranking vampire. It was revealed that this was the plan for her life the whole time, and she was furious and disappointed at the same time. She pleaded with her mother to allow her to study abroad, instead of being in an arranged marriage. Her mother refused, but she was allowed to escape with the help of her faithful butler Jervis. Her family fell into disarray after she left, and her suitor tried to communicate with her, but she cut them all off in favor of starting over. Adult Life Farren lived in exile in Concordia City. She attended Concordia City University, studying business and economics. She was a part of the Concordia U Student’s Association. By day, she was an honors student, loved by everyone, while by night she hunted to fulfill her need for blood. She met a younger Cam, who was getting a master’s in science. Cam was the only one who noticed her two faced personality when the sun went down. However, they still became friends. Farren became infatuated with him, and convinced him that he could live a better life as her mate. Farren also introduced him to her culture of drinking blood. The promise of getting accepted and falling in love seduced the isolated young man into changing his mindset. Within a year they entered a relationship, and Farren used Cam to obtain blood for her. But she felt like it wasn’t enough. While Josh was out, Farren and Cam had sex, permanently changing her scent. She bit him during foreplay, converting him into a vampire and her eternal mate. Role in the comic Farren was the primary influence for the majority of Cam’s decisions during the comic. He blindly followed her orders, and did everything she asked without question. Her influence was still apparent on him even when he was not with her. During this time she made her living as a businesswoman, and lived alone in a mansion with a cat named Mabel. Farren reappeared again when she showed to 37 Pine Needle Drive. That night, Farren smelled Mcbeetus’s blood, and tried to murder Mcbeetus in a bloodthirsty trance, until Cam snapped her out of it. The next day, when Mcbeetus left for work, or they thought he did, they had sex on the couch. But after they did Mcbeetus came back and saw them lying naked on each other, and they went away in shame. Farren was stalked by old man druggie, to the extent where she called Cam to protect her. She was afraid that the wretched old man was going to attack her in her crypt, and asked him to stay with her until the sun came up. They waited in the crypt, where old man druggie inevitably showed up with a Bible in hand. He tried to use his Bible to attack Farren but he was savagely attacked by Cam, who ripped out one of his eyes with his tongue. Bleeding profusely out of one of his eye sockets, the old man limped out, swearing revenge on the both of them. By the time Alana entered school Farren was officially retired. Farren and her husband briefly appeared in Kids of Bob Joe high school, however they only had a cameo as a photo in their daughter’s room and were not mentioned by name. Apparently, they had never met their daughter’s friends. Personality Farren de Winter seems like a shallow, materialistic woman at first, since she keeps encouraging Cam to spend his money on frivolous things. She spends a lot of time shopping and making sure her wardrobe is up to date, and seems to encourage consumerism. However, she believes that spending money is good for economy. She seems to be satisfied with her blood needs, and she always has a collection of blood at hand. She seems to be calm and carefree, despite being exiled from her home country. Useless Facts * Farren has no male blood relatives. * Farren eats a lot, but she says she doesn't worry because all the fat goes to her breasts. * She owns 10,000 bats who all live in her mansion. * She is probably neutral at best because she doesn't want to help nor harm Mcbeetus and Friends aside from that one time she accidentally smelled his blood. Category:Female Category:Mcbeetus and Friends Category:Vampires